Caesar Flickerman's Execution
by General Matthew Jabez Nazario
Summary: Do you want to know what happened to Caesar Flickerman after the events of Mockingjay? Then this is my theory! Caesar Flickerman's death is revealed! Yep, folks. You read that right. Then this is happy news for you all! I hope you enjoy this story!


_[Caesar Flickerman is interviewing Katniss Everdeen. A knocking door was heard. The door kicks, revealing two US soldiers and a British UN peacekeeper.]  
_**British UN Peacekeeper**: Mr. Caesar Flickerman?  
**Caesar Flickerman**: Yes?  
**US Soldier #1**: You are now under UN custody for murdering boy and girl pairings, and also, you are also under arrest for hosting the most illegal multi-sporting event of all time.  
**Caesar Flickerman**: You mean... the Olympic Games?  
**US Soldier #2**: No kid, the Hunger Games.  
_[Two US soldiers grab on Caesar, dragging him, but he tried to let him go by untangling him.]_  
**Caesar Flickerman**: Oh shit! Lord, please let me out!  
**US Soldier #1**: Shut the heck up.  
**Caesar Flickerman**: HELP!  
_[The crowd laughed and applauds at Caesar Flickerman as he was calling for help while being dragged. Katniss gives a speech.]_  
**Katniss Everdeen**: And there you have it folks, the finale of the world's last Hunger Games; the execution of Caesar Flickerman, right in front of your eyes. I am Katniss Everdeen, saying... goodnight to you all, and may God bless Panem!  
_[The crowd cheers. Confetti falls as UN peacekeepers twirl their UN flags and FAO flags. Gymnasts also perform as well. Marching bands walks on stage as they play their instruments. Flags of UN, FAO, the Olympic Committe and Panem are hung on the stage. Cut to backstage, where Katniss is closing the stage entrance door, looking at everyone in their fancy formal clothing.]  
_**Katniss Everdeen**: Alright guys, it is time to spread world peace across Panem. You ready?  
**Everybody**: Yep!  
**Katniss Everdeen**: Okay! Let us do this! Everybody grab your spraycans and let us go!  
**Rocky**: Okay! Let us go!  
_[The next day, Katniss Everdeen and the other tributes (all pairings from all franchises and from real life, like SpongeBob and Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants, Ryder and Katie (PAW Patrol), Ellis and Nick (Left 4 Dead 2), Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro (Mafia II), Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), etc.), remain dressed in their interview attires were making various spraycan graffitis in and around the Capitol and the thirteen districts, relating world peace, anti-Hunger Games, supporting the Olympics, supporting the United States, supporting democracy in Panem and supporting Katniss Everdeen as the new President of Panem. The same day, the scene cuts to Caesar Flickerman, who is being escorted to leave the interview building by three soldiers, a firing squad consists of military personnel around the world. He then joins President Snow for execution. US President Julius Washington is present, talking to Caesar and Snow.]  
_**President Julius Washington**: I know you two are criminals. Now stand still!  
_[They stand still.]  
_**President Julius Washington**: Any last words, punks? Any last words?  
_[They button their jackets again and fix their clothes.]  
_**Caesar Flickerman &amp; President Snow**: May the odds be your favor!  
**President Julius Washington**: Good. Ready.  
_[The military is ready to fire by wielding their rifles and shotguns.]  
_**President Julius Washington**: Aim.  
_[The military aims at Caesar and Snow.]  
_**President Julius Washington**: FIRE!  
_[The military fires at Caesar and Snow. The scene cuts to black. The military leaves the execution area.]_**  
Caesar Flickerman**: You know tributes, America is not run by the laws written on paper. It is run by people. Some according to laws, others not. It depends on each individual how his or her own America will be, how he or she makes it. And you also need a whole lot of luck, so that somebody else does not make your life Oblivion. And it is not as simple as they tell you in grade school. But it is good to have strong values and to maintain them. In marriage, in crime, in war, always and everywhere. I messed up. So did Lucia and President Snow. We wanted a better life, but in the end we were a lot worse off than most other people. You know, I think it's important to keep a balance in things. Yeah, balance, that is the right word. Because the guy and the gal who wants too much, risks losing absolutely everything. Of course, the guy and the gal who wants too little from life, might not get anything at all.  
**THE END**


End file.
